


Ice Breakers

by freeshipping



Series: Snow Angels AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, Skater!Cas, cas is hurt, dean is sensitive, h/c, this is mostly an excuse for fluffy h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeshipping/pseuds/freeshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas just want some time alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> No sex this time, but I promise there will be in the next one! I had to set things up a bit ;)

“Let’s go around back,” Cas intoned, gripping Dean’s hand tightly. He didn’t want to run the risk of getting stopped by anyone once they were inside. He had one thing in mind, and one thing only: to get Dean into his bed before he changed his mind.

Dean made an agreeing noise and allowed himself to be dragged around the side of the house. His head was spinning, and he was practically high from the one kiss he had shared with the beautiful skater. He couldn’t believe his luck, and he had a feeling he was about to get luckier.

Right before they reached the door, it swung open, light flooding out onto the snow-covered lawn. Music and loud voices tumbled into the cold air, and Dean could catch snippets of conversation here and there. Two figures emerged from the doorway, their backs to Dean and Cas, immersed in flirtations.

Cas stopped abruptly and Dean walked straight into his back. “Go,” Cas hissed, pushing back against Dean, and they both scrambled back around the corner of the building. They stood with their backs up against the wall and listened to the voices coming from the doorway.

“I don’t care that it’s cold, I need you now.”

“But Lilly, someone could catch us.”

“There’s more of a chance of us being caught inside than out.”

“....that’s true. But really, out here?”

There was a loud gasp followed by a low moan.

“Right now, against this wall.”

Dean glanced down at Cas, who was shivering in the bitter wind. He turned and scooped the smaller man into his arms without a word, feeling Cas’s shivers subside as Dean tried to encompass as much of his body as he could. Cas had his back against the wall, and Dean became very aware of their hips pressing together.

Dean could hardly believe it when he felt hot lips on his neck, trailing down towards his chest. He gave a low groan. “Cas,” he whispered, “Not here.”

Cas’s fingers were already unknotting Dean’s scarf, trying to remove the offending strip of cloth from his vicinity. He paid no attention to Dean’s protests, instead wriggling slightly and rubbing their hips together. Dean could feel the heat even through his jeans.

He suddenly became quite conscious of the loud moans coming from the pairing on the other side of the wall. He pulled away from Cas, and Cas gave a little noise of discomfort, staring forlornly up at Dean with those big, blue eyes of his. “Let’s get inside,” Dean whispered, “Please.”

Cas nodded solemnly, sliding his fingers between Dean’s once more. “Whatever you wish,” he replied, so quietly Dean almost thought he had imagined it.

Dean grinned and tugged Cas to the front of the house. Cas reluctantly followed behind, clearly not wanting to be seen with Dean. “Come on, we’ll be quiet about it. No one will notice,” Dean reassured him. He couldn’t help but feel slightly stung. Was Cas really that embarrassed to be with him?

They snuck through the door without incident, but they encountered a problem when they tried to sneak upstairs to the bedrooms.

“Castiel!” boomed a loud voice from the living room, where loud music was blasting for a crowd of dancers and party-goers. A huge black man emerged from the darkened room and bounced up next to Dean and Cas. Cas quickly let go of Dean’s hand before the other man could see. “Castiel, we haven’t seen you all evening! Where have you been?”

Cas swallowed nervously. “I, uh, was out skating. With my friend, Dean.”

Dean bit his lip at the word “friend.” It certainly wasn’t the word he would have used to describe his and Cas’s relationship. Acquaintances, maybe. Even lovers, but friends? It implied a sort of casual intimacy that he wasn’t sure he had yet achieved with the man he had known for only a few hours.

The big man held out a broad hand for Dean to shake. “Raphael,” he introduced himself, “I’m the manager for Chuck Shurley, one of the other skaters on Castiel’s team. Cas did a hell of a job out there, don’t you think?”

Dean made a small affirmative noise, his hand practically crushed in Raphael’s strong grip. Raphael ignored him and turned his attentions back to Castiel. Dean doubted the larger man even remembered his name twenty seconds later.

“So I’ve got an idea for you, Castiel,” Raphael told him, lowering his voice conspiratorially, “I know you’ve been a little relationship-deprived lately, and I found this girl that I think I should set you up with. She’s really great, her name’s Anna, and she--”

“Not interested,” Cas told him curtly. “Raphael, I appreciate the offer, but you really don’t know me that well if you’ve made the presumption that I would be interested in a woman.”

Raphael’s face grew still as he seemed to realize what Castiel was saying. He straightened up, his expression blank as he looked down on the skater. “I see.” He strode away from Cas without another word, heading straight for the door.

“What was that about?” Dean hissed.

“Raphael is a devout Catholic,” Cas explained, “He can’t have been too happy about the implication that I am gay. However, there is nothing he can do about it.” He smiled up at Dean, who gave a nervous smile in return.

“There’s one thing I don’t understand, Cas,” Dean admitted, leaning back against the wall and taking both of Cas’s hands in his. He was fiddling absent-mindedly with Castiel’s fingers, weaving his own fingers between them and stroking Cas’s skin with his thumbs. “Why are you so embarrassed to be seen with me if you’re so open about being into men?”

Cas looked down shyly at their intertwined fingers, then leaned heavily into Dean and pressed his forehead to Dean’s shoulder, letting his hands fall to his sides. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, running his fingers through the skater’s soft, dark hair. “Something happened,” Cas whispered, “With the last guy I dated, Jimmy. People found out and… it didn’t end well for him. Some of the other guys I skate with, they aren’t so supportive, as evidenced by Raphael, and they pressured him to break up with me or they would kick me off the team.”

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean muttered, unsure of what to say, “So what happened?”

Cas shrugged. “There was fight one day. I showed up to the rink and some of the guys were pushing him around. He fell on the ice and broke his leg. When I showed up to the hospital to apologize, he told me to get out and that he never wanted to see me again. Said I had brought him nothing but trouble.”

Dean had no response to that, so instead he pulled Cas in and held him tighter, steadying his breathing. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Cas nuzzled against Dean’s shirt. “Just… stay safe, okay?”

Dean wasn’t sure what to do with that. Was Cas thinking of pursuing a real relationship from this? Dean had to admit that the idea had crossed his mind, but it had seemed to him like Cas had just been looking for a hook-up. Maybe he had been reading the signs wrong.

Cas pulled away from Dean’s chest and took Dean’s hand in his own once again. “Want to see if we can make it upstairs this time?”

Dean grinned in response and allowed the skater to drag him up the stairs. Unfortunately, there was another obstacle that they hadn’t considered: all of the bedrooms were occupied, including Castiel’s own. “Hey!” Cas shouted at the couple intertwined on the bed, “What the hell, Meg?”

The woman with short, blonde hair sat up abruptly and turned her piercing gaze towards Cas. “Sorry, Clarence,” she purred, “Ruby and I just couldn’t wait.”

The other woman propped herself up on her elbows and gave the boys and sly smirk. She was petite, with long, dark hair and deep brown eyes. “Can you believe Meg and I have never met before?” she intoned.

Cas jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Get out.”

“Hold on,” Ruby purred as she passed by Dean. “You don’t really want Cas,” she told him, leaning in, “He’s too clean. Listen, I have this great guy I could set you up with. His name’s Michael, and he’s practically a god--”

“Come on, Ruby,” Meg insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from Dean. Cas slammed the door behind them.

“Sorry about that,” he told Dean once the girls were gone. “Meg’s a friend of mine, but she has trouble with boundaries.”

Dean smiled and stepped forwards, running his fingers lightly down Cas’s arms. “I don’t mind,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Cas’s forehead. Cas tilted his head back and caught Dean’s lips with his own. Dean once again felt that spark of pleasure run through him as he ran his tongue along Cas’s soft lips. Cas gave made a quiet pleasured sound in the back of his throat and leaned heavily into Dean, gripping his shirt tightly.

Dean grabbed Cas’s arms and swung him around, pushing the smaller man up against the wall and deepening their kiss. He was already breathing heavily, and he could feel Cas’s heart racing where their bodies were pressed together. Dean’s hands were on Cas’s back, and he slid them down slowly to the skater’s toned ass, squeezing slightly and enjoying the little yelp of pleasure he earned in response.

Cas’s own hands were equally eager, exploring Dean’s shoulders and chest and sliding down to hook his thumbs in the waistband of Dean’s pants. Dean slid his hands under Cas’s thighs and pulled his legs around him. Cas gladly obliged, wrapping his thighs around Dean’s waist and allowing the mechanic to fully support his weight.

Dean growled and pressed himself against Cas, eager to obtain the maximum amount of contact between their bodies. He thrust his tongue between Cas’s lips, enjoying the sweet taste of honey and the sound of Cas’s soft groan around his tongue. “Dean,” Cas breathed, leaning his head back against the wall, “You’re driving me crazy. I can’t do this.”

Dean pulled back, staring at him. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Cas whimpered, unwrapping his legs from Dean and alighting on the floor. “I meant to, but… Dean, the last time I hooked up with someone, they were gone in the morning and I was heartbroken for a month. I can’t do meaningless sex, Dean. The intimacy -- it means too much to me.” He slipped from Dean’s embrace and headed for the door. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispered, fixing Dean with one last blue gaze before shutting the door behind him.

Dean was stunned. He knew he should feel offended or hurt by Cas’s assumption that he would be gone in the morning, but he knew how the skater must be feeling. It wasn’t like Dean had never been abandoned after a hookup, (hell, half the time he was the one doing the abandoning), but Dean had never been looking for a serious relationship. For someone like Cas, someone who valued commitment and connection and intimacy and trust and…

“Oh god.” Dean sank down onto the bed and put his face in his hands. He was beginning to realize how big an idiot he had really been. Cas was too good for him, and he knew it. Someone that sweet and caring didn’t deserve to be with an idiotic fuck-up whose biggest accomplishment in life was owning his own garage. Cas was a different species of person than Dean had encountered before, and he was petrified thinking of how low an opinion Cas must have of him now, thinking that all Dean wanted was sex. Dean wasn’t even entirely sure what he wanted, but he was fairly certain it wasn’t  that.

On the other hand, Cas had expressed some interest in Dean, even if Dean thought Cas was out of his league. And if Dean had any remote chance of being with someone like that, then damn it, he was going to take it.

Cas wasn’t someone Dean wanted to let get away, and he certainly wasn’t going to sit around feeling sorry for himself while one of the most perfect men he had ever met still thought that all he wanted was sex.

Dean was out the door before he could change his mind.

~ * ~

“Meg!” Dean shouted over the booming music, spotting the familiar blonde-haired figure. he had been scouring the house for Cas for the past half an hour, but he hadn’t found a single trace of the blue-eyed figure skater, nor anyone who had seen him. “Meg!” Dean yelled again and she turned to look at him, Ruby peering over her shoulder.

Meg grinned. “Hello, lover boy. Lost the angel on your shoulder?”

“If you mean Cas, then yes,” Dean replied shortly. “Have you seen him around?”

“I saw him escape through the front door,” Ruby interrupted, “Check outside.”

Dean nodded his thanks and left the girls to their dancing and flirting, doing as Ruby had suggested and heading outside. It had gotten colder, and Dean shivered as he pulled his coat tighter, suddenly missing the scarf that Cas had pulled from him earlier.

He found Cas curled up on a wooden bench by the skating rink. He was lying on his side, fast asleep despite the cold. Dean knelt down in front of him, his eyes level with the sleeping man’s face. Cas’s cheeks were streaked with tears, and Dean felt his heart ache a little bit at the thought that he had caused this perfect man any pain. Cas’s fingers were wrapped tightly around a strip of cloth that Dean recognized as his scarf.

“Cas.” Dean shook his shoulder lightly and watched as those blue eyes slowly cracked open.

“Dean!” Cas straight up as he realized who it was. He looked shamefully down at the scarf tangled in his grasp. “I, um, found your scarf,” he said, hastily shoving the object back at Dean.

Dean accepted the scarf and took a careful seat on the bench next to Castiel, who immediately became very jumpy and nervous. Dean opened his mouth to speak but Cas interrupted him before he could get a word out. “Dean, don’t,” Cas said softly, “Don’t bother. I won’t - I can’t - do this again. I get too attached to people, Dean. I can’t let go, and that makes for a damn bad hookup. You should just go inside and get drunk and find someone else to be your fuck buddy.” His voice cracked on the last word, and he refused to meet Dean’s gaze.

“I don’t want sex,” Dean blurted out. “I mean, that’s not all I want. Cas…” Cas was still staring determinedly at the ground. “Cas, I like you a lot. You think I would have gone skating like that with just anyone? I’m not looking for sex, Cas, I’m really not, or I wouldn’t have put so much effort into approaching you and spending all those hours getting to know you.”

Dean bit his lip, watching Cas’s stony facial expression. He was clearly still upset. Dean reached out the fingers of one hand and ran it lightly along Cas’s cheek. Cas gave an involuntary shiver in response. “Cas,” he whispered, “You’re more than just a pretty face to me. And I know you’re probably so far out of my league, but I’ll do whatever I can to prove to you that I can be invested in this.”

When Castiel remained silent, Dean pulled his hand back. “Then again, maybe I’m wrong. And Cas, if you tell me to leave you alone, I will go without another word. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Call me crazy, but it seemed like you were enjoying yourself back there just as much as I was.”

Cas drew in a shaky breath and finally lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s steady gaze. “Don’t,” he breathed, “Don’t think for a second that I’m out of your league.” He leaned forward without further ado and pressed his lips to Dean’s. It was a short kiss, sweet and chaste, but Dean smiled against the smaller man’s lips.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas breathed. “God, I’m so sorry. I know, I know you wouldn’t, not after tonight. I just have so much trouble trusting people, after all the bad luck I’ve had, and I can’t let myself get hurt like that again.” He swallowed nervously and gripped Dean’s arms tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. “Can we… can we wait?”

Dean caught his breath at the look in Cas’s eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy, and Dean wanted nothing more than to do whatever it took to make that hurt expression disappear. “Of course. Anything, you want, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled slightly. “You keep saying my name.”

“Yeah, you keep saying mine.”

Cas grinned. “I know. I like the way it sounds. Dean.”

Dean said nothing, instead pulling Cas into another passionate kiss. All he could think about was this beautiful, smart, talented man who had somehow decided to accept Dean with all his flaws and imperfections. He wanted to wrap Castiel Novak in his arms and kiss him from now until eternity.

So that’s exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I paired together Meg 1.0 and Ruby 2.0. (shut up, I do what I want). Not a whole lot of smut this time, sorrrryy. I was really feeling the kissing and hugging with this one... Leave me a comment telling me what you think! Should I keep going with this AU?


End file.
